As a process of producing the compound shown by general formula (I), there is known the process shown by the following reaction formulae (Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 46,873/'81): ##STR4##
However, this process comprises many steps, one requires much time, and hence the process is unsuitable for industrial practice.